sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Itzhin
The itzhin (eet-sheen, "blue") are an aberrant subspecies of elves who descend from a group of augmented Biascian elves from the Tayrishan trying to improve their physical prowess during the Orc Wars. The Lapisan Diaspora represents the main faction of itzhin exiles living outside of the Liashan Concert in parts of Spain and elsewhere. Historically, they have been called a variety of different names, including blue elves, aberrant elves, other elves, and, most derogatorily, darklings. * Itzhin Genesis – the historical event when the itzhin first came into being. * Metamorphosis – the transformation undergone by the elves into the First Generation of itzhin. * Curse of Arukain – the common explanation for the itzhin's many changes as a result of a dark bargain. Etymology The name itzhin is derived from the Liaveri term for smalt, a style of glazed ceramics, where cobalt dust is inlaid with traditional elven porcelain to create beautiful blue decorations. When the aberrant elves were first observed, they were compared to the buil ko itzhini, white-on-blue pottery. Characteristics Biology * Blue skin pigmentation. Sometimes this only manifests partly as blue discolorations of the skin, spotty and freckled. * Pointed ears. * Metallic hue to hair and nails. * Tapetum lucidum (eye glow). * Unable to reproduce with other humanoid species. Magic The itzhin are the only humanoids that cannot produce an animus. The First Generation, before the metamorphosis, were average promafers, but as a consequence of their transformation the itzhin ability to generate mana has been neutered, rendering them "soulless", according to some perspectives. Lacking the mana of an animus to shroud them, individuals are suffused by the aether around them, which has thus far not affected them in any noticeable ways. Lacking an animus, the itzhin are unable to produce spellcasters or manipulate magical energies in any way on their own. When seen through scrying, itzhin are virtually invisible, shadows melded into the aethos. History » Diaspora spent time hiding in refuge in one of the first levels of Dorado they managed to break into, a sacrilege to the dwarves. Generations The itzhin, being such a newborn species created through sophisticated transfiguration on a population scale, has been the subject of great scholarly interest and study in philosophical, scientific, anthropological, and political fields, particularly after the ground-breaking event when it was seen that the metamorphosis had established a permanent mutation to the Biascian elves after Ishanah gave birth to a son. This proved that the itzhin could reproduce, a species all in their own right, and each new phase of births has been bracketed for its unique presence in history and development as a culture. First Generation The First Generation of Itzhin, also called the Forerunners, were the very first incarnation of the new species after the Metamorphosis, which is believed to have been an impossibly sophisticated transfiguration spell that was relayed en masse to the elves of the Tayrishan Songs. The Forerunners were traditional Biascian natives, and the Metamorphosis was a gradual and sporadic, sometimes painful, process that affected some but not all the elves in the Tayrishan, apparently dependent on individual biology. The Metamorphosis created the itzhin from the Tayrishan defenders, but also unintentionally spawned the mottled elves (who mostly remained in Tayrishan, rejecting the Diaspora and being rejected in turn by the Concert) and the malformed and malignant durrmean. The Forerunners were credited with the Conquest of Lugaria and joined forces with the Ushanra Empire under Lady Ishanah, who also contributed several elven reforms to the Ushanran military, creating the Ushocon. * Arukain ta Gibrin * Ishanah tu Gibrin Second Generation The Second Generation of Itzhin, also called the Firstborn, were the first children of the Forerunners, proving the itzhin were a viable species. The majority of the Firstborn were born in Spain after the Lapisan Diaspora had escaped genocide in the Liashan Concert, migrating between wary patrons until finally being welcomed under the wing of the Ushanra Empire. * Kizzar mo-Ishanah Third Generation The Third Generation of Itzhin, also called the Fatherless, were the children of the Firstborn who spent most of their adult years campaigning on behalf of the Empresses of Ushanra to expand imperial borders through conquest and conversion. The Fatherless (often orphans) were raised by mothers, mostly, and followed military careers or politics from their experiences. * Himasser i-Gizthar * Mascad i-Apsa * Loriv Thieodin Fourth Generation The Fourth Generation of Itzhin, also called the Forsaken, are the most recent of the observed age groups struggling to find a place in the world which reviles or rejects them. They have been historically betrayed, sent to war to die, and now even with all the power of the world in their hands, they have enemies around every corner. The Forsaken are a lost generation, disenchanted and disparate, with the suddenly wealthy itzhin families and their impetuous children squandering their fortunes on recreation and drinking. * Freyhe Geris Stereotype * Unnatural. Evil, insidious. * Tightly-knit, exclusive. They do not like outsiders. * Cunning and stealthy. * Cutthroat, vicious, and ruthless killers. They are adept fighters and unmatched assassins, like shadows on their feet. Trivia Category:Races Category:Orc Wars Category:Elves Category:Ushanra Empire Category:Liashan Concert